


Aquatic

by lary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus, Crack, First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it always Severus who has to clean up the messes made by others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquatic

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much 50/50 humour and porn, with some cuteness thrown in. Maybe that's why I had so much fun writing it!

 

 

“I cannot believe you would ask this of me! You promised!”

 

“Severus, calm down, please.” Dumbledore looked at him sternly until he finally sat back down and accepted the teacup. “I apologise for the late hour, but I'm certain it won't take you all that long.”

 

“Do you not remember the conversation we had when I changed sides?” Severus demanded.

 

“Yes, but--”

 

“Two conditions, Albus! I had two conditions before I allowed you to use legilimency on me. And what were they?”

 

“Well--” Dumbledore started, but he was cut off again.

 

“One, never to share my reasons for switching over with anybody. That one you've kept so far.”

 

“You know I would never--”

 

“And two,” Severus continued with a forbidding expression, “never _ever_ to share my animangus form with anybody.”

 

“Severus, please. If you would kindly allow me to speak without interruptions?”

 

“Fine. You have one minute.”

 

“Very well. Firstly, you know I would not ask this of you if it weren't an emergency. However, for some reason, _restituo_ doesn't work. Minerva has been trying to help, but she can't communicate with him, whoever it is. All we know that going by age, it must be a sixth year student.” At this point, Severus had a sinking feeling in his gut, but he pressed his lips shut since Dumbledore still had twenty-two seconds left. “Secondly, I plan on keeping my promise. I have not shared anything, nor will I. You may remain unidentified. All I am asking is for you to transform, and then help the poor boy join the humanity.”

 

“If I recall, there is a certain sixth year student whose father was an unregistered animangus.”

 

“Now, now, you mustn't go blaming Harry without proof,” Dumbledore admonished. “We haven't checked any of the dorms. For all we know, it could be any one of the sixth years. Or any one of the boys at least.”

 

He so didn't want to know how they had come to know that detail. Instead, he asked wryly, “Care for a bet about the culprit?”

 

“Ah, would you look at the time,” Albus said quickly. “Must be off to bed. Can I trust you to take care of this, preferably before breakfast?”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Oh, and we put him in the Prefects' bath,” the headmaster twinkled, “with a few hundred ice cubes.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

**

 

Severus scowled as he stood in the pile of robes. Or tried to scowl, but of course the expression wouldn't happen now. Changing into his animangus form was something he hardly ever did, for it caused uncomfortable flashbacks. He'd never forget the disappointment of his teenage self when he'd finally succeeded in the transformation after months of practice, only to find that he had become a penguin.

 

A _penguin._

 

The pure embarrassment. Of all the things he'd imagined – searching the skies as an eagle, wind in his wings; running as a panther, fast and unstoppable; discovering the secrets of Hogwarts as a snake – and this was what he got. It was typical of his life. Penguins were altogether pointless animals. No flying, no running, no stealth, just splashing around in water. But worse than that – penguins were _cute_.

 

Severus still shuddered at the thought.

 

Right, best to get this over with as quickly and efficiently as possible. He'd made sure to crack the door open before changing, and now he squeezed through, dragging the clothes with him. He was satisfied to learn that his silent and wandless warding spell still worked as a penguin. The last thing he needed was Mrs. Norris hearing sounds from the bathroom and bringing Filch to investigate.

 

Avoiding any mirrors, Severus waddled his way to the bathtub, jumped onto the ledge, and peered into the large bathtub.

 

He smirked, as much as the beak allowed him to. Potter was an _Eudyptula minor_. Little Penguin. How appropriate that even his animangus form would be a midget.

 

After being momentarily distracted by wondering whether the alternative name, Fairy Penguin, was also fitting, Severus focused his attention back on the tiny bird. It was diving and jumping up in the bathtub, oblivious to his presence. At least Severus could now feel slightly better about his own form, _Pygoscelis adeliae_ _._ Adélie Penguins may have been ridiculously small compared to the Emperors, but at least he was five times bigger than Potter was. And a sleek black and white colour, not some shabby blue _._

 

Severus dove into the water gracefully. At least the boy had possessed the sense to turn up the heating enough to melt the ice Albus had supplied. Based on Severus' limited experience, penguins' fondness for cold was a complete myth – he much preferred hot water baths, regardless of his shape.

 

Severus swam around for a little while, taking guilty pleasure in the way his body melded with the water. Finally, though, he was forced to acknowledge the other penguin, who was flapping around and staring at him.

 

“Potter.”

 

“Yeah,” the penguin confirmed. “Please tell me you're not an actual penguin.”

 

“Where do you think the headmaster would have acquired a penguin at this time of night, and what possible use would that have been?”

 

“Wow, I didn't know that penguins could roll their eyes!” Potter squealed. “So, who are you?”

 

“Never mind that. I am merely here because Professor Dumbledore insisted I help you.”

 

“Thank fuck for that, I was starting to worry. Not that being a penguin isn't great, but I'd miss flying. And eating. Don't much like fish, you know? And I don't even know if penguins can wank--”

 

“Potter.”

 

“--let alone have sex, except maybe with other penguins--”

 

“Potter,” Severus repeated, slightly alarmed by the penguin's speculative look.

 

“--that might be interesting, I guess, but I think I'd rather have my first time as a human, don't even know if penguin sex would need lube and how we'd use it without--”

 

“Potter!” Severus snapped. “For Salazar's sake, be quiet. Now, animangus transformation should never be attempted unsupervised, which you would know, if you weren't such a brash Gryffindor.” Severus saw no reason to mention his own solitary ventures. He may have ended up a penguin, but at least he'd not been stupid enough to get himself stuck as one. “Of all the imbecilic, reckless, asinine--”

 

“Snape?!”

 

“How many times do you have to be told to address your professors as--” Severus started, then stopped short. “Wait, how did you know it was me?”

 

“Oh,” the other penguin said, looking shifty, if such a thing was possible for a bird. “Just a lucky guess.”

 

“Perfect,” Severus said. Potter and his damned luck. “Now that our identities have been established, why don't we get this over with. Change back, if you please.”

 

“In case you haven't noticed, I can't.”

 

“You are perfectly able to. You must simply apply yourself.”

 

“Um, yeah,” the other penguin said when nothing had happened in five long minutes, “I'm gonna need something a bit more detailed.”

 

“Oh, for pity's sake, Potter. You just visualise your usual body. Short and slim, messy black hair, green eyes, red lips, subtle muscles on your arms and legs and--” Severus suddenly cut himself off when he noticed the other penguin staring at him with its head tilted to the side. “Well. You get the picture.”

 

“Okay.” Potter the penguin swayed calmly along the water for a while, then plunged in with a great splash, coming up and squeaking, “I can't!”

 

Severus sighed mentally, as penguins weren't well equipped for such a sound. “It is not difficult. Close your eyes, like this. Then just think. It's probably a foreign concept to you, but try. Imagine yourself as human.” There was silence during which Severus held his eyes closed and allowed his mind to wander.

 

“Well, fuck,” Severus said, when suddenly he found himself sitting neck-deep in water, in a very human body and with a very human Harry Potter on his lap. Very naked and human Harry Potter. Sitting on his very naked self. And, more specifically, a part of himself that was rapidly taking interest in that fact. “Fuck,” Severus repeated smartly.

 

Potter's eyes were round and startled, and so, so green. Severus decided that the boy blushed gorgeously. Even better, though, was that Severus' prick clearly wasn't the only one interested in the proceedings.

 

“Fuck,” Potter agreed when Severus ran his hands along the muscles on his arse, and then the boy cursed again as Severus' hips jerked and their cocks rubbed together.

 

Severus decided that since any communication with human Potter was apparently even worse than it had been with the penguin, their mouths could be put to better use. This soon proved to be an excellent idea, for the boy's mouth tasted exhilarating. The supple body writhed maddeningly, and Severus pulled it closer, easily circling his arm around Potter's narrow waist. With his other hand he discovered that grasping the mess of hair was practical while tasting the smooth skin of Potter's chin and throat.

 

“Ahh, god, Snape,” Potter moaned as Severus sucked a mark above his clavicle. “Wait... you don't want me to address you as professor now, do you?”

 

“Of course not,” Severus said. “Sir will do.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Potter said. The way Severus' cock responded made him question what he'd gotten himself into. Or, more accurately, what he was about to get himself into.

 

“I do not know about penguins, nor have I any wish to, but as humans we shall definitely need lubrication for this,” Severus said. “Get up and turn around.” For once Potter did as he was told, Severus noted with satisfaction. “Now lean over the edge, over here where the water is shallower.”

 

“What are you-- oh!”

 

“I am demonstrating the usefulness of wandless spells first hand. So to speak.” Severus pressed his index finger on Potter's anus. “ _Lubrico_.”

 

“Ahh,” Potter moaned as the finger slid in with only a slight resistance. Severus felt like moaning as well, imagining the same tightness surrounding his cock. However, he took the time to give Potter's virgin arse all the worship it deserved, stretching him slowly and carefully until the boy was humping the tile, his whole body practically begging for more.

 

“Something you would like?” Severus twisted his fingers to reach the prostate, reducing Potter to incoherent moans. “Hmm? I didn't quite catch that.”

 

“Ahhh, fuck--”, the boy panted, “you, sir. Fuck me, make me come. Please!”

 

Who was Severus to resist such a request?

 

Merlin's lacy knickers, the boy was tight, tight and perfect. The noises he made when Severus' cock breached him were nearly too delicious. As soon as he was fully sheathed, Severus grasped Potter's hair and claimed his mouth while he waited for his prick's throbbing to ease. It hardly helped, though. The boy's inexperienced kisses tasted of innocence that only made Severus more aroused.

 

Most of his lovers he'd ended up bedding by following either only his mind, where more powerful wizards were concerned, or only his body, when he resorted to Knockturn rentboys. But with Potter, Severus' mind and body were for once united in desire, wanting to defile him and claim him, to make the boy tarnished and dirty and _his_.

 

He didn't let up Potter's mouth as he started rocking into him, swallowing the wanton sounds until his need for air became too strong to resist. Potter looked delectable, his mouth kissed raw, his neck arched by Severus' strong grasp. Severus bit on the purple mark on the boy's shoulder, making him cry out.

 

“Good.” Severus let go of Potter's hip to circle his erection. It only took a few strokes before Potter was spilling his seed, the tight arse contracting around Severus' cock. He cursed, driving in harder, clutching Potter's shoulder as he rammed into him, fucking him against the tiled ledge. And then the pleasure was sweeping him with it, making a growl escape his throat as his cock pulsed, filling Potter's arse with his come. He pulled out and groaned aloud as rest of his spunk coated the boy's smooth arsecheeks.

 

“Such a dirty boy,” Severus murmured. Potter answered with a gasp as Severus rubbed his fingers across his used hole. “You should get cleaned up.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Potter said breathlessly, before pushing himself off the ledge and back into the water.

 

Severus reached for soap, but stopped startled when something soft swam from between his legs. “Very bloody amusing,” he groused.

 

“Squeak!” the penguin replied.

 

“One of these days I shall demand a pay rise.” Severus washed himself, not even glancing at the persistent bird, which seemed to have decided that it would not be ignored.

 

As a tactic, neither splashing Severus nor nudging his legs was working. However, when Severus started to wash his privates, the stupid thing surfaced and _stared_. The effect was likely unintentional – Potter and his damned luck – but that proved a better strategy. The knowledge that it was Potter watching him was threatening to have stirring effects on his parts, despite the recent relief. And while not many things could freak out Severus Snape, having a penguin ogling him most definitely fell into that category.

 

Finally, he resigned to his fate and transformed. “What do you want now?”

 

“I thought I'd be quicker to wash like this,” Potter said, “plus, you're really cute as a penguin.”

 

“Perfect.” He'd never live this down. He hated that the stupid animangus form couldn't scowl menacingly. Potter didn't seem nearly as scared of him as students usually were. On the other hand, Potter was rarely scared of him even when Severus wasn't a penguin.

 

“We are done here,” he stated. “Now change back.”

 

“Er--”

 

“Potter.”

 

“It's just, I don't really remember how to. So I'm kind of stuck.”

 

“Again.”

 

“I was a bit distracted last time,” Potter said. Severus conceded the point.

 

“Perhaps it is simply a better motivation you require,” he said. “I don't suppose you have discovered penguin masturbation techniques.”

 

“Well, we could try--”

 

“No.”

 

“Fine.” Potter the penguin closed his eyes, and soon resumed his human form.

 

Severus followed suit and climbed out of the bath after Potter, who was drying himself in a muggle way. However, the boy was looking no worse for wear, neither for having spent eight hours as a penguin nor for having had Severus' cock in him, so he considered his duty to Dumbledore fulfilled.

 

“I think I need more practice with animangus transformation,” Potter mused.

 

“Among other things,” Severus said, pulling on his robes after he'd spelled himself dry.

 

“Will you supervise me?”

 

“Among other things.” Severus stepped closer to the boy and licked a stripe up his neck to his ear. “Just as long as we are clear that I shall not be having penguin sex with you.”

 

“Mm-hm,” Potter grinned. “That's what you say now.”

 

 


End file.
